Dance2Music
400px|right Dance2Music (uitgesproken als Dance to Music) is een platenlabel binnen Wli! Records en is op 13 juni 2008 gestart door en The M. Dit platenlabel geeft enkel de muziek van The M uit. Dit label staat vooral bekend door de reeks reMix. __TOC__ Geschiedenis 200px|right|thumb|Het logo van [[Wli! Records]] Toen eind maart Wli! Records werd opgericht als platenlabel die zich ging specialiseren in dance-music, besliste The M meteen om vanaf dan zijn muziek onder dat platenlabel uit te brengen. LP-Music was toen niet erg actief meerDe laatste bewerking was toen al van 18 december 2007. en dus was de overstap snel gemaakt. Al snel bleek dat Wli! Records veel efficiënter te werk ging dan LP-Music. Toen begin juni Dimitri Neyt zijn afscheid aankondigdeZie hier voor zijn afscheidsbrief. werd het ergste gevreesd voor de toekomst van LP. Daarom besloot Wli! Records op 13 juni 2008, om een zelfstandige platenmaatschappij te worden. Meteen werd aan The M gevraagd hoe hij zijn toekomst bij Records zag. Hij was zeer tevreden over hun werking en had maar één vraag: of het mogelijk was dat hij binnen Wli! Records zijn eigen platenlabel kon worden opgericht. De directie van We like it!We like it! is de eigenaar van oa. Records had hier geen enkel probleem mee en dus werd nog diezelfde dag, met de gewaardeerde hulp van , dit platenlabel opgericht. Meteen werd er ook een nieuwe cd gelanceerd, genaamd reMix two. Deze cd is de 2e binnen de reeks reMix. Daarnaast werd ook The M's nieuwste single voorsgesteld en werd zijn langverwachteDeze cd was al eind december aangekondigd toen The M nog onder contract lag bij LP-Music 1e full-cd aangekondigd. The M 200px|right|thumb|Logo van [[The M]] The M is (momenteel) de beroemdste Libertaanse dj. De beroemdheid verwierf hij met de singles FeefallDe single die hij samen met het Nederlandse duo Jeckyll & Hyde maakte., Now... en FlameDe single die speciaal voor Muntegu is Burning werd geproduceerd en als Muntegu is Burning 2008 Anthem werd gemaakt., de cd reMix one, zijn wekelijkse live-optredens in Carehova en Exe en zijn eigen optreden genaamd reMix live. Daarnaast draaide hij ook op de Libertaanse festivals Muntegu is Burning en Vredefestival 2007 en was hij ook te gast op het Adlibitaans festival Sol Fiesta. Overzicht Afbeelding:ReMix_one.png|reMix one Afbeelding:Freefall.png|Freefall (ft. Jeckyll & Hyde) Afbeelding:Now...png|Now... Afbeelding:Flame.png|Flame Afbeelding:ReMix_live.png|reMix live Afbeelding:ReMix_two.png|reMix two Afbeelding:Remember.png|Remember Afbeelding:No_Future.png|No Future Singles Freefall 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 21 oktober 2007 * Tracklist *# Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall (The M Radio Edit) *# Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall (The M Extended) *# Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall (Extended) *# Fred Baker - Forever Friends (The M Radio Edit) Now... 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 31 oktober 2007 (winkels: 1 november) * Tracklist *# The M - Now... (Radio Edit) *# The M - Now... (Extended) *# The M - Now... (Dj Latin Remix) *# The M - Sunrise Flame 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 14 maart 2008 * Tracklist *# The M - Flame (Radio Edit) *# The M - Flame''(Extended)'' *# The M - Flame (Dj Latin Remix) *# The M - Still Awake No Future 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 1 juli 2008 * Tracklist *# The M - Remember (Radio Edit) *# The M - Remember''(Extended)'' *# The M - Remember (Dj Latin Remix) *# The M - Moments CD's Remember 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 1 juli 2008 * Tracklist *# Intro *# Still awake *# Sunset *# Moments *# Gifts & Presents *# Shouldn't you? *# Let the Games begin *# Moonlight *# Eagle Fly *# Now... *# Remember *# Flame (Muntegu is Burning 2008 Anthem) *# No Future (Be-Railed Anthem) reMix reMix one 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 9 oktober 2007 * Tracklist *# Intro *# Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall *# Tiësto - Just Be *# Hyghpass - The Party Station Anthem *# Jordan & Baker - Explode *# Regi - No Music *# Vorwerk - Cambodia *# The Chemical Brothers - Do it Again *# Anonymous - The Dream *# Fred Baker - Forever Friends *# David Guetta - Love Is Gone *# Milk Inc. - Sunrise *# Outro reMix two 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 29 maart 2008 * Tracklist *# Intro *# The M - Now... *# Robert Miles - Fable *# Zornik - Scared of Yourself (Peter Luts Radio Edit) *# Tiësto feat. BT - Break My Fall *# For a Jumper - Angel *# Armin van Buuren - Going wrong *# Milk Inc. - Tonight *# Jeckyll & Hyde - Time Flies *# Justin Timberlake - Lovestoned (Tiësto Radio Edit) *# Regi & Koen Buyse - Punish *# The M - Flame (Dj Latin Remix) *# Outro reMix live 200px|right * Producer *: * Datum van uitgave *: 29 maart 2008 * Tracklist *# Intro *# Jeckyll & Hyde - Freefall *# Tiësto - Just Be *# Hyghpass - The Party Station Anthem *# Jordan & Baker - Explode *# Regi - No Music *# Vorwerk - Cambodia *# The Chemical Brothers - Do it Again *# Anonymous - The Dream *# Fred Baker - Forever Friends *# David Guetta - Love Is Gone *# Milk Inc. - Sunrise *# Outro Trivia * Voor de serie Be-Railed werd er aan The M gevraagd om de thema-muziek te maken. De titelsong is uiteindelijk No Future geworden. De dag dat de eerste aflevering wordt uitgezonden zal de single in de winkels liggen. * Zaria Entertainment heeft officieel bevestigd dat het in de nabije toekomst de muziek van The M nog eens wilt gebruiken in hun series/films. * Het is officieus bevestigd dat The M, al dan niet in samenwerking met een andere dj, zal instaan voor de muziek van de verfilming van Het Land van de Vrijheid Referenties Zie ook * Wli! Records * The M Categorie:Wli! Records